James Arnold Taylor
| birth_place = Santa Barbara, California, U.S. | age = 41 | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1984–present | alias = | gender = Male | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Allison Taylor | children = Lydia | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Final Fantasy X'' as Tidus' ''Tales of Symphonia as Mithos Yggdrasill TMNT as Leonardo Ratchet & Clank (series) as Ratchet | website = http://www.jamesarnoldtaylor.com | agent = ICM }} James Arnold Taylor (born July 22, 1969; Santa Barbara, California) is an American voice actor and the current voice provider for Fred Flintstone as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi in the TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Johnny in Johnny Test. Career Notable roles He provides the English voice work in Square Enix's popular video game, Final Fantasy X, as the voice of Tidus. He is also known as the voice of Ratchet in the popular ''Ratchet & Clank'' video game series from Insomniac Games, (except for the original game, in which Ratchet was voiced by Mikey Kelley); as well as Leonardo from TMNT. Taylor's other large roles include the role of Wooldoor Sockbat on the Comedy Central animated series Drawn Together, voice acting for both Captain Jack Sparrow and Timon in Kingdom Hearts II, and providing the voices for many characters in The Animatrix. He reprises his role as Tidus in the action/fighting game Dissidia: Final Fantasy. He also starred in the 2004 mockumentary Comic Book: The Movie, his only live action role to date. He played the role of the Agori Berix in the recent direct-to-DVD film, BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. ''Star Wars'' James Arnold Taylor is very notable for his role as Obi-Wan Kenobi in the 2003 Star Wars: Clone Wars series as the voice double for Ewan McGregor. He first started doing the voice of Obi-Wan for The ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' animated series, and had done some voice over work of actor Ewan McGregor doing an American voice in the past. He then auditioned for the Obi-Wan micro-series role unaware of the actual project due to studio secrecy. Taylor continued playing Obi-Wan for the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' movie and ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series, as well as the video games Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith , Battlefront II, and other Star Wars video games. As he continued to play the role of Obi-Wan, Taylor went back to the roots of the character drawing inspiration from Sir Alec Guinness. In ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series he also provided the voice of Plo Koon in the style of Ian McKellen, Barb Mentir in the episode "The Gungan General", Bannamu in Lightsaber Lost, as well as some Death Watch Mandalorians in The Clone Wars. He is the only actor, to have portrayed Obi-Wan Kenobi more than four times in the Star Wars saga. He also plays an uncredited voice-role as Jedi Master Ferroda in the video-game Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron. Fred Flintstone Taylor is the current voice of Fred Flintstone in commercials featuring the Hanna-Barbera cartoon character (i.e., Midas car care; Cocoa Pebbles cereal, etc.). He also voiced Fred in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Drawn Together. Marvel Comics He also is the voice of Iceman in Marvel and Activision's games, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance; the voice of Quentin Beck/Mysterio in the video game version of Spider-Man 2; and the voice of Spider-Man in Spider-Man: Battle for New York and Spider-Man: Friend or Foe. DC Comics Taylor voices Green Arrow as well as Guy Gardner on Cartoon Network's Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He also provided the voice for Captain Cold in the direct-to-video film Justice League: The New Frontier. As a voice double Taylor has also worked as a voice double for actors such as David Spade, Johnny Depp, Michael J. Fox, Nathan Lane, Billy Bob Thornton, Ewan McGregor, Christopher Walken, and Tony Todd. Live-action work Although had no aspirations to be an on-camera actor, he starred in the movie Comic Book: The Movie, as himself in physical form as well as reprising his voice role of Obi-Wan Kenobi in live table reads of Star Wars: The Clone Wars stories at comic-cons. He also made an appearance as a hotel agent in an episode of Big Time Rush. His voice dubbed an actor named Josh as Obi-Wan Kenobi for the fan film Raiders of the Lost Jedi Temple of Doom, a fan story that brings together the Star Wars series and The Indiana Jones saga. The show was shown as a part of the Last Tour to Endor celebration at Star Wars Celebration V at Orlando Florida. Personal life Taylor is a long-time comic book and Star Wars fan, and is married to Allison Taylor. Together they have one daughter who is described as "talking about Obi-Wan all the time." http://www.starwars.com//theclonewars/news20081003c.html At Star Wars Weekends in 2010, He and Star Wars: The Clone Wars co-star Ashley Eckstein were demonstrating to fans how they perform voice-acting for the show. While doing this, James invitied his daughter to the stage where she lent her voice to Fred Tatasciore's character of The Zillo Beast from The Clone Wars episodes: The Zillo Beast and The Zilo Beast Strikes Back. He is good friends with voice actors; Corey Burton, Tom Kane, Diedrich Bader, Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, John DiMaggio, Kevin Michael Richardson and Chris Edgerly along with others. He and Burton performed their own version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas using the voices of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cad Bane, and Ziro The Hutt. The video has been posted on Youtube. James is a regular YouTube personality. Mediagraphy *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' - Captain Cold *''Resonance of Fate'' - Victor *''Cow and Chicken'' - Cow (Australian dub) *''A.T.O.M.'' - Axel and Sebastian Manning, and Tilian *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' (Iceman) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' - Green Arrow, Guy Gardner, Major Disaster, Wotan, Mark Desmond, Arges, Leslie "Rocky" Davis, Alpha-Red *''Lego Batman: The Video Game'' - vocal effects for Robin *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' - Johnny Depp, Christian Bale *''24: The Game'' *''Final Fantasy X'' - Tidus *''Final Fantasy X-2'' - Tidus, Shuyin *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Additional Voices *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' - Tidus *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' - Obi-Wan Kenobi *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002 video game)'' - Obi-Wan Kenobi *''Shrek 2'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Johnny Test'' - Johnny Test, Hank Anchorman, Mr. Mittens, Dark Vegan *''Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return.'' *''Animatrix'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' - Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' - Ratchet *''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' - Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' - Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' - Ratchet *''Secret Agent Clank'' - Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' - Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' - Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' - Ratchet *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' - Ratchet *''Hot Shots Golf Fore'' - Ratchet *''Hot Shots Tennis'' - Kent *''Tales of Symphonia'' - Lord Yggdrasill, Gnome *''Danny Phantom'' *''Drawn Together'' - Wooldoor Sockbat, Mr. Jew Producer *''Codename: Kids Next Door: The Movie'' *''Invader Zim'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Crash Nebula'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Boondocks'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' - Electro *''Kingdom Hearts II'' - Captain Jack Sparrow, Timon *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' - Happy, The Prince *''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' (Gabe Logan) *''Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (Gabe Logan) *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (Gabe Logan) *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (Muzu) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (Mekt Ranzz, Porcupine Pete, Color Kid) *''Vampire: the masquerade - Bloodlines - Vandal *''Spider-Man 2 (video game)'' - Quentin Beck/Mysterio *''TMNT'' (Leonardo) (http://www.jamesarnoldtaylor.com) *''Superman: Doomsday'' - the Mayor of Metropolis *''Shrek Super Slam'' - Humpty Dumpty, Prince Charming *''Static Shock'' (Eddie Felson/Speedwarp) *''Spider-Man: Battle for New York'' - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' - Harry Osborn, Frederick Foswell *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)'' - Obi-Wan Kenobi, various voices *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series)'' - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (video game)'' - The Fallen *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' - Berix, Vastus *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Video Game'' - Crash *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ferroda *''How to Train Your Dragon (video game)'' - Fishlegs Ingerman *''Heroes on the Move'' - Ratchet *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorperated'' - Rung Laddernton, George Avcados, Randy External links * *Official homepage of James Arnold Taylor *[http://www.oregonherald.com/reviews/mark-sells/interviews/james_arnold_taylor.html The Oregon Herald - Interview with James Arnold Taylor (Leonardo)- TMNT] *Profile at the Anime News Network *Interview w/ James about Batman: Brave & the Bold (Legions of Gotham) Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from California Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Science fiction fans Category:People from Santa Barbara, California it:James Arnold Taylor ja:ジェームズ・アーノルド・テイラー no:James Arnold Taylor fi:James Arnold Taylor